liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny of the Endless
Personal Characteristics Name: Destiny of the Endless Origin: DC Comics/Vertigo Gender: Male Age: Unknown, he is the DC multiverse itself, which is not declared age. (And his father, Time, gave him everything at the beginning of himself.) Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Destiny Height: Variable Weight: Variable Allies: *The Endless *Elaine Belloc *God *Time Enemies: *Most of time Lúcifer Morningstar Summary Destiny is the destiny itself and the oldest of The Endless. He carried the Book of Souls chained to his right wrist, which contained all past, present, and future events. He does not leave footprints, nor does he cast a shadow. Destiny's realm is the Garden of Forking Ways, the maze-like paths of which he walks continually. His book is his sigil in the galleries of the other Endless. Although Destiny is blind, it is no apparent hindrance to him. He is always calm, detached, and sombre even in extreme situations. unlike the rest of his siblings, it was not always that way within the comic book world, in fact he was making appearances in the comic book universe long before Neil Gaiman was a household name or The Endless even a concept put in print. In early comic book encyclopedias he was even stated to have no siblings to speak of which has since been retconned through The Sandman. Now, he is seen as the eldest of The Endless, for when existence first came into being, it had a destiny, and as such he has always been around since the beginning of it all. Whether this makes him that much older than any of his siblings is uncertain but he is seen as The Eldest. Destiny is - like many characters that know the future and that it cannot be changed - very stoic in going about his life and rarely, if ever, shows any emotion. He is not a very warm and welcoming type of guy because he simply reads the Book of Destiny and does what it says he shall do. This attitude is basically a double-sided blade, as on one hand it means he never purposefully invokes hatred or emotions of that sort, while at the same time he never purposefully brings about joy either, he just does as the Book says he shall do. Thus, in terms of relationships with his siblings, he hardly has any to speak of, he likes to keep to himself, although he also seems to be the one most willing to respect Destruction abandoning his duties, most likely because he felt no attachment to his brother. Also, at Morpheus' wake, Destiny delivers the first speech being the eldest and seems to feel no pain at the loss. He says that the ceremony is to pay their respects to Dream, and than, to ultimately forget him. For Destiny sees things as they were, as they are, and as they shall be...and the way he sees things, Dream was the lord of things that were not, things that are not, and things that will never be. In short, you could basically say Destiny is heartless, incapable of understanding emotion because he has no need to feel when he knows all. Mentality Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows the fate of everyone, even the likes of Lucifer. However, a few specific things elude him, such as key pieces of knowledge possessed by Delirium, or the full extent of The Presence's plan) Morality: Truly Neutral Sexual Preference: Asexual Objectives: Destiny is the universe itself, and he needs walk forward, for his end (end of the book/universe). Powers and Stats Tier: א''' '''Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 and 11), Regeneration (Rank B and A), Duplication, Attack Reflection, Portal Creation, Fate Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Flight, Concept Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Embodies destiny and fate itself, The Endless are wave functions--ideas, patterns, repeating motifs .They are not incarnations or manifestations of an abstraction, they are the abstraction in the most literal sense), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11) Dimensionality: N.A Attack Potency: Abstract Level (His book is Creation itself, with him and his book being a single being. Everything is limited to his book, including other Endless, like Delirium and Dream. Destiny has been implied to be the personification and the side effect of The Presence's deterministic approach on creation, with his book being based on the script written by the Presence. Reading aloud from the Book makes the book a part of the story it tells which will cause a disaster as severe as the one caused by Presence's abdication.) Durability: Abstract Level Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (He is the Multiverse itself) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Stamina: N.A Range: Abstract Level Weaknesses: Is bound by complex customs and traditions, cannot spill the blood of a family member. Arsenal Standard Equipment: *'Book of Destiny' Destiny_2012_by_danielgovar_d4l8ump.jpg Destiny_2012_by_danielgovar_d4xg42v.jpg Destiny_of_the_endless_by_fonzfonzfonz.jpg Endless_destiny_by_danielgovar_d2bprkz.jpg Destiny_of_the_endless_inktober_16_31_by_gabomelo_d9dckk7.jpg Destiny_of_the_endless_earth_27_commission_by_phil_cho_ddd2dq4.jpg Destiny_of_the_endless_by_citizenwolfie_du6oys.jpg Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Category:Higher Category:Imm Category:Probability Users Category:Concept Users Category:ComicBook Characters Category:The Endless Category:Causality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Logic Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Elders Category:Tier א